BL, Please!
by YuuRi Michaelis' Phantomhive
Summary: Lillian adalah seorang perempuan yang memiliki suatu 'penyakit' yang sangat sulit disembuhkan, sehingga dia harus pindah ke tempat yang tidak ada 'itu'. Ya, 'ITU' Warning : Gaje, Plot cepat, gonta-ganti POV, BOYS LOVE, Fujo!Lillian
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Harvest Moon TToTT © Natsume, maybe? Pokoknya bukan punyaku._

_**Warning :**__ Gaje, Plot cepat, gonta-ganti POV, BOYS LOVE, Fujo!Lillian_

Have a nice read~! ^.^

Hai, namaku Lillian. Aku dulunya seorang pegawai biasa yang menjalani kehidupan biasa seorang pegawai pada umumnya. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang cukup menggangguku sehingga aku memutuskan pindah dari kota yang kutinggali ini.

Mengenai 'sesuatu' yang menggangguku itu… bisa dibilang sebuah 'penyakit' yang membuatku cukup sulit menjalani kehidupanku di kota. Sebenarnya penyakit ini tidak terlalu bermasalah jika tidak ada 'itu'.

Ya

'ITU'

'Itu' yang ada di kota dan mulai merambat ke perdesaan.

Untuk itu aku berusaha mencari wilayah yang tidak tercemar 'itu'. Selain itu cukup aman dan nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Untuk masalah pekerjaan… mungkin aku bisa berladang. Aku cukup suka pekerjaan fisik, dan begini-begini aku juara lomba lari tingkat nasional dari SMP sampai SMA, lho! Jadi soal kesiapan fisik tidak bermasalah.

Hmm, diliat dari tingkat kriminalitasnya, 'Kota' Bluebell dan Konohana termasuk sangat rendah. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa disebut 'kota' padahal belum ada 'itu' yang merupakan salah satu ciri dari sebuah kota.

Naah.

Mungkin karena tidak ada 'itu' makanya banyak yang tidak mau ke kota-kota ini. Padahal ada dijual tanah sekaligus rumah yang murah banget, lho!

Yeah, Ini tempat yang sempurna untukku!

Segera aku menghubungi kedua kota, tentu saja dengan menyampaikan bahwa aku akan melihat-lihat dulu yang mana yang cocok untukku, agar mereka tidak berharap terlalu tinggi.

Eh? Apa ini?

Kota Bluebell dan Konohana saling bermusuhan selama beberapa tahun terakhir?

Uukh, semoga aku tidak dibenci satu kota jika memilih kota yang lain…

Karena di sana tidak bisa dilalui kendaraan, aku membawa kuda yang baru saja kubeli dengan sebuah kereta kuda untuk membawa barang-barangku. Tidak terlalu banyak sih. Sekalian untuk menyimpan benda-benda lain yang kudapat di jalan.

Waktunya berangkat!

Singkat cerita, aku terjatuh dari kudaku dan keretanya rusak parah. Lalu aku ditolong oleh walikota dari Kota Bluebell dan Konohana yang sangat mengerikan ketika mereka bertengkar. Setelah menjelaskan apa-apa yang istimewa di kota mereka, aku memilih Kota Bluebell.

Kenapa? Karena aku suka hewan. Bukan berarti aku benci tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang ditawarkan Kota Konohana, hanya saja merawat hewan lebih mudah bagiku. Untunglah Ina—walikota Konohana—tidak membenciku seperti yang kutakuti, justru ia menawarkan kalau-kalau aku mau pindah ke Konohana.

Keesokan harinya, aku diberi seekor sapi dan ayam untuk diternakkan. Yang mengantarkannya seorang wanita bernama Jessica. Dia mempunyai dua orang anak bernama Ash dan Cheryl. "Kapan-kapan mampirlah ke toko kami." Tawarnya. Aku mengangguk senang.

Setelah merawat hewan-hewan pertamaku dan membiarkan mereka di luar kandang untuk mencari makan sendiri, aku pergi ke kota untuk menemui tetangga-tetanggaku dan berusaha mencari teman yang sebaya, hehehee.

Tapi disinilah malapetaka itu dimulai.

'Penyakit'ku yang seharusnya bisa sembuh di sini…

…Justru tambah parah.

Awalnya aku bertemu seorang pemuda yang bernama Ash, anaknya Jessica. Ash cukup manis dengan matanya yang bulat besar, rambut pirang kemerahan yang bagaikan stroberi, tubuhnya yang kecil untuk ukuran pemuda…

AAAAAAGH! HENTIKAN, LILLIAN! Duh, wajahku pasti memerah sekarang!

"Ada apa, Lillian?" Tanya Ash bingung melihatku gelabakan sendiri. Aku menutup wajahku dan menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Ini gawat! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran aneh-aneh di sini, tidak saat aku berniat untuk SEMBUH dari 'penyakit' kronisku!

Setelah berusaha meyakinkan Ash bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan mengalihkan perhatiaannya dengan bertanya tentang adik dan hewan-hewan ternak yang dirawatnya, aku berpamitan dan pergi ke toko sebelah.

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Georgia—gadis yang suka kuda—aku pergi ke sebuah café untuk beristirahat sejenak. Di sini aku berkenalan dengan Laney dan ayahnya, Howard. Laney mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang menjual bunga di depan café. Hmm… mungkin setelah ini aku bisa mampir ke sana.

Aku bertemu dengan pemuda berwajah cukup tampan bernama Cam. Dia pendiam, tipe kuudere mungkin? Hmm, cocok nih sama Ash…

TIDAAAK!

Aku berlari meninggalkan Cam dengan wajah memerah. Dia pasti heran dan menganggap aku aneh. Ah, lebih baik dia menganggapku aneh daripada dia tau 'penyakit'ku.

Yup.

Aku seorang Fujoshi kronis.

Fujoshi adalah sebutan untuk perempuan yang menggemari Boys Love dalam bentuk apapun seperti cerita, gambar, doujin, anime, dan sebagainya. Sebaliknya, Fujoshi juga bisa digunakan sebagai sebutan untuk laki-laki yang menggemari Girls Love dalam bentuk apapun, meskipun cukup jarang digunakan untuk laki-laki.

Dan aku mulai menjadi seorang fujoshi ketika aku menginjak SMA. Apa yang membuatku menjadi fujoshi?

Jawabannya adalah 'itu'.

Internet.

Surfing di internet adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan, tetapi lama-lama akan menyesatkanmu ke dalam lubang hitam yang terus menyedotmu sehingga kamu sulit untuk keluar darinya. Untuk itulah aku bertekad untuk sembuh dengan cara menjauhkan diri dari internet.

Aku tau ini cara yang cukup ekstrim, hanya saja kalau bukan dengan cara ini, aku akan kembali dengan mudah ke lubang hitam itu.

Tapi kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini aku bertemu MEREKA?!

Ugh, bukan salah mereka, sih… toh mereka belum tentu punya rasa… santai, Lillian… santai…

Setidakya mantra itulah yang membuatku sedikit tenang jika menghadapi mereka. Cukup melelahkan memang sampai hewan-hewanku tampak cemas melihatku yang stress berat.

Sampai hari Rabu datang.

Aku melihat Ash sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Cam di stan bunganya. Ekspresinya tampak sangan senang, sedangkan Cam tersenyum lembut… DAN TATAPANNYA ITU—

Ugh, aku berdelusi. Ya, ini semua hanya delusi semata.

Aku berusaha dengan santai menyapa mereka berdua. Lalu kami berbincang-bincang mengenai tips dan trik merawat hewan, berbagai macam ragam bunga dari berbagai musim, betapa sulitnya menangkap serangga yang kaburnya cepat, sampai akhirnya Ash berkata…

"Dulu aku dan Cam sering pergi ke hutan untuk menangkap kupu-kupu kesukaan Cheryl. Tetapi aku tergelincir dan terperosot ke luncuran dua kali berturut-turut yag ada di gunung Bluebell bagian tengah, kau tau? Cam juga ikut terperosot karena aku refleks menggenggam tangannya. Lalu kami berdua jadi kotor penuh lumpur dan dimarahi ibu, ahahaha!"

"Wah, kalian akrab sekali ya!" jawabku riang. Dan bodohnya itu adalah tanggapan yang salah karena jawaban Ash adalah…

"Tentu saja! Kami sahabat baik sejak kecil!"

JDER! 

Aku membeku. 'Sahabat baik sejak kecil' itu merupakan alur cerita yang cukup laris di dunia per-fanfic-an! Biasanya mereka hanya menganggap perasaan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat, tapi lama kelamaan mereka akhirnya sadar namun malu-malu, atau salah satu dari mereka menyadari duluan perasaannya (biasanya yang seme) tapi karena nggak mau sahabatnya itu menjauhinya maka dia rela di-friendzone, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya...

"Lillian? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ash cemas. Cam juga terlihat heran melihatku yang tiba-tiba membeku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Aku berlari dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terheran-heran. Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari pandangan mereka ketimbang membiarkan mereka melihat ekspresi Fangirl-ku yang… ugh. Bisa-bisa mereka justru akan merasa jijik denganku, lalu mereka menceritakan itu ke semua warga Bluebell, kemudian semuanya menatapku dengan jijik dan entah bagaimana berita ini sampai ke Konohana dan warga Konohana tidak akan menerimaku untuk pindah ke sana, akhirnya tidak ada tempat bagiku untuk bisa sembuh dari 'penyakit'ku ini!

Aku menutup pintu rumahku cukup keras untuk mengagetkan sapi dan ayamku yang di luar. Aku masuk ke dalam selimut dan berusaha menenangkan diriku. Biasanya, kalau aku melihat sebuat hints BL, maka aku langsung membuka HP-ku dan mencari fanfic BL yang membuatku semakin parah saja. Tapi karena di sini tidak ada internet…

Aku bersyukur.

Untuk dapat sembuh memang harus pelan-pelan dan penuh perjuangan, toh? Sama seperti orang yang ingin berhenti merokok atau narkoba.

Mungkin untuk sementara aku berkenalan dengan warga Konohana dulu untuk menghindari mereka dan menenangkan pikiranku.

Aku akui di Konohana juga ada seorang pemuda manis tipe uke bernama Hiro, dan seorang pemuda tampan tipe seme bernama Kana. Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak memasangkan mereka. Aku merasa Kana sangat cocok dengan Georgia meskipun mereka selalu bertengkar. Hey, alur cerita 'setiap hari selalu bertengkar' juga cukup laris, lho!

Aku berkenalan dengan seorang gadis bernama Nori. Dia begitu anggun dan menawan, sopan dan ramah, serta polos. Ugh, kapan ya aku bisa jadi seperti dia?

Karena kegelapan yang menghantuiku, rasanya mustahil aku bisa seperti Nori…

"Sering-seringlah mampir ke sini, Lillian! Kami senang dengan kehadiranmu di sini." Ucap Nori sambil tersenyum lembut. Huhuhu… aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti Nori…

Setelah berpamitan dengan Nori, aku melihat-lihat papan request di Konohana. Hmm… Rahi memerlukan bunga lavender, bayarannya bawang? Lumayan, lhaa~

Segera kuhampiri Rahi dan memberinya lavender yang ia minta. Dan dia kelepasan menyebut nama Ying! Ufufufu~ cinta monyet nih! Dia manis sekali gelagapan begitu~

"Kumohon hentikan seringaianmu itu, Lillian!" Daaaan seringaianku justru tambah lebar. Cukup banyak pairing straight di sini. Semoga semakin membuatku cepat sembuh…

Heh, begini-begini aku cukup pintar memasak, lho~ dengan bawang hadiah dari Rahi, mungkin aku bisa membuat Doria untuk makan malamku. Buatnya agak banyakan supaya bisa kuberikan ke Ash dan Cam, sebagai permintaan maafku…

Ha! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Doria buatanku! Ufufufu~

Aku pergi ke rumah Ash dulu, karena lebih dekat.

"Doria? Wah, terima kasih, Lillian! Ini makanan kesukaanku! Nggak boleh ditarik balik lho, ya!" katanya tertawa senang. Syukurlah lancar…

Sebelum ke tempat Cam, aku melihat-lihat papan request. He? Laney membutuhkan lavender juga? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak yang membutuhkan lavender? Imbalannya sponge cake buatan Laney? Waaah, nggak boleh dilewatin!

Sesampainya aku di tempat Cam, kuberi dia Doria buatanku. "Terima kasih, Lillian." Che, kurang datar, Cam. Dasar kuudere. Untunglah Laney ada di dekat situ, jadi sekalian kuselesaikan requestnya.

Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan lagi mala mini.

Kenapa?

Karena setelah mencicipi Doria buatanku, Cam datang mencegatku dan menarikku ke tempat penyimpanan bunganya.

"Lillian, aku punya sebuah permintaan."

Okaaay… aku mulai berkeringat dingin, tapi kuusahakan terlihat tenang. "Ya? Ada apa? Kenapa tidak ditempelkan di papan request saja?" tanyaku (sok) polos.

Cam menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Ini hanya kamu yang bisa. Dan aku tidak mau sampai ketahuan orang lain."

"Apa permintaanmu?" heh, aku terdenganr seperti jin lampu pengabul permintaan. Membersihkan hewan, kah? Memasak, kah? Berlari, kah? Hayo aja!

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku cara memasak Doria."

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

"AP—hmpf!" Cam membungkam mulutku cepat, sepertinya dia sudah memperkirakan reaksiku.

"Tenang. Jangan berisik." Perintah seorang kuudere satu ini. Setelah memastikan aku cukup tenang dan tidak teriak, dia melanjutkan, "sampai tanggal 21, tidak akan lebih dari itu."

Aku terdiam.

Tanggal 21? Ada apa ya dekat tanggal itu?

Festival? Perlombaan? Ulang tahun?

Ulang tahun…

ASH!

"KAU MA—hmpf!"

"Sst!"

"Hufh… kamu mau memberikan Doria itu… ke Ash…?" tanyaku takut-takut. Kumohon bukan itu kumohon bukan itu KUMOHON BUKAN ITU, aku hanya berdelusi. Ya, delusi yang sungguh keterlaluan dan harus dihentikan secepatnya sebelum—

"…iya." Jawab Cam sambil tersipu sedikit.

Ah…

Tamatlah riwayatku.

Tbc (maybe?)

A/N : Yeah! Akhirnya kesampaian buat fanfic Harvest Moon~! XD Salam kenal!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Harvest Moon TToTT © Natsume, maybe? Pokoknya bukan punyaku._

_**Warning :**__ Gaje, Plot cepat, gonta-ganti POV, BOYS LOVE, Fujo!Lillian_

Have a nice read~! ^.^

xXxXx

Aku terbangun di pagi hari seperti hari-hari biasa, walaupun aku bermimpi aneh dan telapak tanganku berkeringat dingin. Jelaslah, mana mungkin Cam memintaku untuk mengajarinya membuat Doria buat ulang tahunnya Ash? Mustahil! Lama-lama otak fujoshiku semakin error saja. Pokoknya aku bertekad untuk sembuh dari 'penyakit' ini demi kesehatan fisik dan mentalku juga!

Bangun, mendengarkan prakiraan cuaca—hari ini cerah seharian—lalu mengajak hewan-hewan ternakku keluar mencari makan, menyikat dan 'mengobrol' dengan mereka. Seperti hari-hari biasa. Tidak ada internet, tidak ada asupan BL untukku. Sempurna.

Nope.

Bencana kembali terjadi pada gadis (fujo) malang ini ketika aku berpapasan dengan Cam.

"Lillian, jadi hari ini kapan kita bisa mulai?"

"Ha?" aku cengo mendengar pertanyaan Cam yang kurang jelas bagiku.

"Bukankah kau sudah janji?" Cam sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, aku tambah cengo. Dia menghela napas, lalu mendekati telingaku, berbisik, "Untuk mengajariku membuat Doria sampai tanggal 21?" katanya memperjelas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Lha?

Jadi itu bukan mimpi?

APPA?!

Aku shock, membeku, aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun bahkan tubuhku sendiri.

"Lillian? Jangan bilang kau lupa…"

Nggak, Cam. Aku nggak lupa. Aku hanya menganggap semua itu hanya delusi belaka yang dibuat otak fujo-ku yang sekarat saking kurangnya asupan—dan tentunya alasan itu lebih masuk akal dibandingkan bahwa semuanya itu adalah KENYATAAN.

"Ah… ahaha… mana mungkin aku lupa, Cam! Umm… mungkin setelah aku selesai mencari beberapa benda di gunung, ya?" jawabku cukup lancar jaya. Cam mengangguk walau kerutan di dahinya masih ada, mungkin kurang puas dengan jawabanku.

Aku menghela napas lega setelah Cam pergi cukup jauh dariku. Bisa dibilang sekarang aku masih setengah sadar, jadi sebaiknya aku sesegera mungkin pergi ke gunung untuk menenangkan diri dan menerima KENYATAAN.

xXxXx

Di puncak gunung, aku melemparkan telur ke danau dan Harvest Goddess muncul mengambilnya. Harvest Goddess adalah seorang dewi yang meminta bantuan padaku untuk kembali mengakurkan Kota Bluebell dan Konohana sambil memperbaiki terowongan penghubung kedua kota tersebut—padahal dia yang merusaknya, seharusnya dia yang tanggung jawab dong! Kasih modal kek!

Aku curhat ke Harvest Goddess mengenai masalahku dan dia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Hmm… karena kamu sudah janji, jadi kamu harus memenuhinya. Tetapi masalahnya kamu bisa-bisa makin parah."

"Makanya… Eh, apa kau tau bagaimana perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain?" tanyaku penasaran, namun Harvest Goddess menggeleng. "Kau tidak tau? Bukannya kau bilang bisa merubah perasaan manusia?"

"Pertama, aku bukannya tidak tau, aku tidak bisa memberi tau. Perasaan manusia itu adalah sesuatu yang unik yang tidak bisa disebarkan seenaknya. Kedua, aku bukan dewi yang memiliki kekuatan untuk merubah perasaan orang seperti benci menjadi cinta atau sebaliknya, aku hanya bisa meningkatkan suatu perasaan yang memang sudah ada sejak awal. Kalau Love God atau Destiny Goddess mungkin bisa." jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku hanya bisa ber-'oooh' ria. Harvest Goddess melanjutkan, "Kalaupun kamu tau perasaan mereka masing-masing, apa yang akan kamu perbuat?"

"Yaaa… kalau misalnya mereka nggak ada perasaan 'menjurus' jadinya aku bakal damai-damai aja, toh? Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka nggak akan seperti yang otak fujo-ku inginkan, jadinya otak fujo-ku nggak ada asupan dan semakin cepat tewas!" ucapku menggebu-gebu, Harvest Goddess sweatdrop mendengar kata 'tewas' diucapkan seperti itu.

"Kalau misalnya ada perasaan 'menjurus' gimana?" tanyanya lagi. Aku terdiam. Gimana ya…? Kalau ada perasaan 'menjurus' berarti asupan otak fujo-ku bakal lancar jaya dan dia NGGAK TEWAS-TEWAS, DONK!

Aku pundung sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah di dekat danau. Harvest Goddess mengernyit jijik melihatku mencelupkan jariku yang ternodai tanah ke danaunya. "Hoi! Jangan mengotori danauku! Kamu mau rumahmu kukotorin, hah?!" Segera kuhentikan ritualku sebelum Harvest Goddess benar-benar melakukannya. Well, aku tau betul itu bukan ancaman kosong. Bisa saja dia melemparkan bebatuan dan kotoran hewan ke rumahku dalam sekejap. Dewi satu ini memang mengerikan…

"Menurutmu aku harus gimana, Vesty?" tanyaku seperti remaja yang jatuh cinta nan galau. Nggak sepenuhnya salah sih…

"Jangan panggil aku 'Vesty'!" timpalnya sambil melotot kepadaku. "Bagaimana kalau pindah saja?"

"Aku juga niatnya begitu Vest—maksudku Harvest Goddess…" ugh, namanya terlalu panjang rasanya mulutku penuh. "…tapi pindahnya cuma bisa akhir bulan, jadi mau nggak mau aku harus melewati sebulanan di Bluebell dan yaaaah… kau tau apa akibatnya." jawabku sambil menghela napas di akhir. Ditambah lagi aku harus ketemuan sama Cam karena janji gila itu, jadinya nggak mungkin bisa menghindar.

Harvest Goddess menepuk bahuku dua kali lalu mengatakan "Yang tabah, ya…" mau nangis rasanya. "Badai pasti akan berlalu, kok." Ucapnya berusaha menenangkanku. Benar, ini semua pasti akan berlalu! Tinggal akunya aja yang bisa berjuang atau menyerah di tengah jalan.

Dan selagi aku memotivasi diriku di dalam hati, Harvest Goddess berkata, "Badai pasti berlalu, tapi pasti akan datang lagi cepat atau lambat." Lalu ia menyeringai menyebalkan. Jadinya dia niat menghiburku atau tidak sih!? Aku menatapnya sinis.

"Tapi itu semua pasti berlalu!"

"Hmph, dan akan terus datang datang dan datang sampai kamu menyerah atau mati."

"Bagaimana bisa kamu begitu yakin, Vesty?!"

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan nama itu—"

"AMPUN!"

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil tertawa melihat wajah sebal Harvest Goddess. Aku tau dia hanya bercanda dan ingin mencairkan suasana. Walau temper-nya susah diatur, dia sebenarnya bisa menjadi teman yang baik—meskipun sedikit menyebalkan.

Eh, tapi kenapa dia bisa berkata badai akan datang terus, ya? Kau tau, kaum dewa tidak bisa berkata bohong, aku dengar sendiri dari Harvest Goddess. Dia juga sebelumnya bertanya bagaimana jika 'mereka' beneran punya perasaan 'menjurus'…

Mati aku.

xXxXx

Aku harus berani menghadapi Cam dan bersikap sewajarnya. Sore ini kami meminjam dapur café dan memulai latihan sesi pertama.

"Pertama, komponen paling penting pada makanan tentunya adalah bahan! Dengan bahan yang segar dan berkualitas tinggi, makanan juga akan memiliki rasa yang berkualitas pula." Jelasku berusaha professional—cueh! Cam mendengarkanku dengan seksama—sepertinya, karena wajahnya yang stoic agak sulit dibaca. Paling gampang dibaca kalau dia sama Ash—SUDAH LILIAN, FOKUS!

Aku berdehem dan melanjutkan, "Untuk doria, kita butuh nasi, susu, tepung, dan bawang. Kalau ada mentega lebih baik." Aku mundur, mengisyaratkan Cam sendiri yang menyediakan bahan-bahannya.

"…Kita kekurangan bawang."

"No prob. Aku sudah bawa untuk jaga-jaga. Tapi bawang kemarin dan kualitasnya juga kurang… tapi untuk latihan nggak masalah." Aku mengeluarkan bawang sisa imbalan dari Rahi kemarin. "Sekarang kamu masak dulu berasnya."

Cam terdiam beberapa lama, aku cengo seketika. "Jangan bilang kamu nggak bisa masak nasi…" dia mengangguk sedikit lalu menunduk dan menatap ke arah lain menjauhi pandanganku, sepertinya dia malu. Hmm, mungkin karena dia selama ini tidak perlu memasak, jadi sama sekali tidak menyentuh dapur. Terlebih Howard sangat perhatian—jangankan minta, kamu sudah ditawari duluan. Aku curiga dia bahkan nggak bisa masak air…

Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menghela napas agar tidak semakin membuatnya malu. "Baiklah, kita mulai dari memasak nasinya. Pertama ambil beras secukup—"

Sret

Aku dan Cam tanpa sadar melihat ke arah yang sama—di dekat tangga. Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan kami.

Kuharap tidak akan menimbulkan masalah nantinya.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan memberi isyarat Cam untuk melanjutkan latihan memasak.

xXxXx

Aku lelah.

Astaga, ternyata mengajari seseorang memasak itu sulit juga! Terlebih yang tipe seperti Cam yang benar-benar pemula. Berapa kali kami gagal memasak nasi—awalnya gosong, kemudian dilatih beberapa kali baru berhasil, lalu aku coba tantang dia untuk memasak tanpa kuawasi, malah jadi bubur…

Hhh… paling tidak sekarang aku bisa menghela napas keras. Aku tidak boleh menurunkan kepercayaan dirinya yang sudah rendah dalam hal memasak. Kuharap nanti dia punya pendamping yang bisa masak—paling tidak masakan simple lah.

Ngomong-ngomong, Ash bisa masak nggak ya—

STOP SAMPAI SITU, LILLIAN!

Cih, belum tewas-tewas juga ini otak fujo! Akan kupastikan kamu tidak dapat asupan!

Ugh, omong kosong… selama ada hint sekecil apapun dia akan tetap hidup.

Aaargh! Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Ini nggak akan selesai-selesai sebelum aku pindah dari sini! Setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan pindah sesegera mungkin!

xXxXx

Keesokan harinya.

Aku melakukan kegiatanku seperti biasa, dan aku berharap ini akan menjadi hari biasa bagiku. Walaupun aku hari ini tetap harus berhadapan dengan Cam…

Dan kenapa keinginanku selalu tidak terkabul, duh!

"Lillian, sini sini!" panggil Georgia dari luar kandang kudanya.

"Ya, Georgia? Ada apa?"

"Ecieeh kamu~ lagi pedekatean ama Cam yaa~" godanya sambil menyikut pundakku. Kudanyapun meringkik seakan ikut-ikutan tuannya.

Ha?

HAH?

"Hayooo~ nggak perlu malu-malu, Lillian~" katanya sambil tertawa cekikikan. "Tapi aku juga mau dengar, gimana caranya kamu ngedeketin Cam yang… kayaknya nggak mau bersosialisasi selain sama Ash?" tolong, Georgia. Kata-katamu itu sudah memberikan asupan buat otak fujo ini!

Eh, tapi aku harus meluruskan permasalahan ini dulu! Masalahnya kalau aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, antara dia nggak langsung percaya atau dia mengira Cam naksir Ash seperti yang otak fujoku perkirakan! Bahayanya kalau dia mendukung hubungan Cam-Ash yang seperti itu, sama saja menambah teman otak fujoku dan KAPAN DIA TEWASNYA?

Oke, Lillian! Kamu harus berpikir cepat bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masalah ini!

Eh, bentar…

"Emang kapan aku 'ngedeketin' Cam?" tanyaku dengan tanda kutip. Georgia masih mempertahankan seringaiannya.

"Kemarin malam kamu sama Cam berduaan di dapur café, khaaan~? Masak bareng? Kalau itu bukan pedekate apalagi namanya?" aku mangap. Darimana dia tau?! Rasanya gorden jendela sudah ditutup! Pintu juga…

Tunggu, kemarin kalau nggak salah aku dan Cam sama-sama merasa ada yang melihat kita dari dekat tangga. Jadi itu Georgia? Nggak mungkin! Sewaktu aku pulang dari café, aku sempat menyapa Georgia yang baru saja selesai mengurusi kuda-kudanya. Berarti yang 'ngintip' waktu itu antara Howard dan Laney. Yang satu suka gossip, yang satu teman baiknya Georgia.

"Kamu tau dari… Laney?" tanyaku memastikan. Georgia menjawabku dengan cekikikannya, pertanda benar. Kalau dari Howard, seluruh kota pasti sudah mendengar gossip itu dan ugh, itu memalukan!

"Ayo ceritakan padaku dengan detail! Kamu sama Cam ngapain aja semaleman?"

Bruk!

Sontak aku dan Georgia melihat ke arah suara jatuh tersebut. Dan kami melihat Ash yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan perlengkapan untuk menyikat hewan ternaknya. Buru-buru dia membereskan perlengkapannya dan berlari ke dalam kandang, padahal masih ada hewannya di luar yang kotor.

Jangan-jangan dia mendengar perkataan Georgia tadi—yang kesannya seakan-akan aku dan Cam melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh!

Apa dia cemburu?

APA DIA ADA RASA SAMA CAM?

DAN KAPAN OTAK FUJO INI BERHENTI BERFUNGSI, DUH?!

xXxXx

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Georgia—dan Laney. Sebelum aku mulai bercerita, Laney kutarik dari dapur café dan menerangkan kepada mereka berdua apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa dan sampai kapan. Tentu saja aku mengatakan 'Cam ingin memberi hadiah ke SAHABATnya' untuk meminimalisir timbulnya rasa jijik pada Cam dan Ash atau—yang terburuk—melahirkan fujoshi baru.

"Jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa, ya! Kalian tau Cam pasti nggak mau hal ini tersebar." Kataku mewanti-wanti dua gadis di hadapanku. Mereka saling menatap, lalu mengangguk.

"Yaaah… kukira bakal ada gossip baru…" keluh Georgia, Laney mengangguk lesu.

"Maaf, Lillian… karena aku salah paham, jadinya kamu terpaksa menceritakan semuanya…"

"Sudah, nggak apa-apa. Yang penting jangan sampai hal ini tersebar, ya? Kasian Cam…"

"Tapi kalau Ash itu cewek, mungkin bakal jadi gossip yang yahud, yaa." Gumam Georgia.

Ntar, kayaknya ada yang salah…

"Tapi Ash kalau diliat-liat wajahnya cukup manis kayak cewek." Balas Laney. Aku berkeringat dingin.

"Iya! Kalau saja kita pakaikan bajumu atau bajuku, pasti jadinya manis banget!"

"Kalau bisa bawahannya rok—"

"Pakai baju maid yang dibuat papamu aja! Bagus tuh—"

"Yang penuh renda itu? Iya manis! Trus Cam—"

"Dipakaikan baju pelayan atau tuxedo, pasti cocok!"

"Trus aksesoris untuk Ash bagusnya yang bagaimana?"

"Kupu-kupu?"

"Bunga?"

"Dua-duanya?"

"Kyaaaaa~!"

Melihat mereka yang girang membayangkan Ash cross-dressing lalu disandingkan dengan Cam membuat kepalaku pusing—dan tentu saja otak fujoku senang, duh! Dan khayalan mereka masih terus berlanjut—

"Mereka nanti menikahnya di puncak gunung—"

"Bunga yang cocok ya bunga musim semi—"

"Mawar pink—"

"Carnation—"

"Jangan lupa marguerite supaya warnanya seimbang—"

"Kita juga harus memikirkan gaun buat Ash—"

What?

"Yang bawahnya mengembang—"

"Warna putih—"

"Sleeveless atau—"

"Ukh, sepertinya kita harus melihat-lihat lagi majalah yang memuat wedding dress—"

"Umm… teman-teman…? A-aku pergi dulu, yaa… ada request dari Konohana…" aku tidak tau mereka mendengarku atau tidak, tetapi aku langsung menaiki kudaku dan meluncur ke Konohana, tidak mau mendengar mereka lebih jauh lagi.

Walaupun aku sempat membayangkan gaunnya Ash—TIDAK!

Apa aku telah melahirkan fujo baru di Bluebell…?

Bukan kan? Ahahahaha… mereka hanya senang membayangkan Ash cross-dressing, itu saja! Mereka tidak membayangkan—

Tunggu…

Mereka membayangkan Ash menikah dengan siapa?

xXxXx

Sesampainya di Konohana, aku melihat papan request dan mengambil request dari dr. Ayame yang membutuhkan rumput liar. Mau tidak mau aku harus kembali lagi ke gunung. Kalau tidak salah tadi banyak rumput liar di kaki gunung. Karena dekat, aku meninggalkan kereta kudaku di depan balai kota.

Sekembalinya aku dari gunung, aku bertemu dengan seorang cowok yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Apa jangan-jangan dia mau membeli tanah yang kuincar di Konohana? Gawat! Bisa-bisa nggak ada lagi tempat bagiku untuk sembuh, uhuhuhu…

Dengan wajah ramah—padahal hati deg-degan—aku menyapanya dan memastikan siapa cowok asing ini.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Dirk, pengantar surat di sini. Aku baru saja pindah kemarin." Pindah?! Jangan bilang tanah itu yang—

"Jadi kamu tinggal di sana?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah tanah incaranku. Dia tertawa dan menggeleng.

"Bukan. Itu rumahku." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk rumah yang memiliki kotak surat yang besar. "Tanah di sana terlalu luas, sedangkan aku hanya butuh rumah untuk beristirahat, jadi aku pilih yang di situ." Haaah… lega rasanya aku masih ada harapan~!

Dirk ternyata cowok tipe uk—maksudku periang. Dia juga tau banyak hal-hal unik di luar, mungkin karena dia seorang pengantar surat jadi banyak tempat-tempat menarik yang dia tuju. Setelah sedikit mengobrol dengannya, Dirk pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Baiklah, aku mengakui dia punya sifat-sifat uke walaupun dia bisa jadi seme juga. Tapi, ufufufu~ selama nggak ada cowok lain yang bisa dipasangkan dengan dia, artinya NGGAK ADA ASUPAN, YEAH! I LOVE YOU, KONOHANA!

"Lillian?"

"Eh?"

Rahi melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Seketika aku sadar tangan kananku mengepal ke atas dan kaki kiriku terangkat, dan apa aku mengucapkan kata-kata-dengan-huruf-kapital-di-atas dengan keras?!

"Eh… umm… oh iya, aku harus mengantar pesanan dr. Ayame, jadi… dadah, Rahi!" aku berlari dengan cepat saking malunya.

xXxXx

Malamnya, aku kembali mengajari Cam memasak Doria.

Cam masih kaku waktu mengaduk adonan tepung-susu. Ini sudah kali ketiga karena yang pertama sebelumnya gosong karena mencampurkan tepungnya terlalu bernafsu—maksudku langsung banyak, sedangkan yang kedua gosong juga karena memasukkan tepungnya terlalu lambat sehingga bahan-bahan lainnya keburu gosong. Kemajuan yang cukup baik untuk Cam.

"Nee Cam?"

"Hmm?" balasnya, masih fokus mengaduk bahan.

"Selain bahan dan kemampuan, ada lagi yang bisa mempengaruhi rasa dan kualitas masakan lho…" aku menunggu beberapa saat, tak ada tanggapan. Antara terlalu fokus atau menungguku melanjutkan, nih anak? "Memasak itu kegiatan yang pakai perasaan juga lho. Kalau kamu kaku begitu, rasa masakanmu nanti 'kaku' juga."

Cam menghela napas. "Gimana aku tidak kaku…" aku kan masih pemula, alasan itu kan lanjutannya? Nggak salah sih… tapi kalau dia bisa menambahkan perasaannya ke dalam masakan, rasanya pasti lebih istimewa toh? Apalagi perasaan ke seseorang yang dici—OKE CUKUP!

Dan entah kenapa hari ini otak fujo-ku dapat menguasai mulutku, KENAPA?! "Gini, Cam. Maksudku itu, kamu memasak sambil memikirkan perasaanmu terhadap orang yang… ingin kamu berikan hasilnya." Jangan dilanjutkan, Lillian, JANGAN! "Pikirkan bagaimana ekspresi mereka ketika mendapatkan dan merasakan masakanmu. Itu bisa mempengaruhi hasil, lho." Huhuhu… haruskah kujahit mulutku….?

Cam sedikit tersentak mendengar celotehanku. Sedikit-sedikit tatapannya berubah—menjadi lebih lembut, ditambah dengan senyum tipis—sangat tipis, sampai-sampai aku nggak yakin itu senyum betulan atau ilusi.

HAHAHAHAHA TUH KAN DIA PUNYA RASA—

Aku hampir menangis mendengar suara otak fujo-ku yang bahagia riang gembira seakan-akan habis menang lotere.

Tbc

xXxXx

Balasan review :

Lien Lie : Wah, kena kanker fujo jua? Selamat ya! Semoga tidak sembuh-sembuh-#SALAH! XD Waah langsung main kawin aja, nih! Nanti jadi naik ratingnya! XDD Semenya Cam… Mikail? PHILLIP? Entahlah… Untuk cewek-cewek Bluebell, apakah mereka sudah tertular? Ataukah mereka justru mengidap penyakit lain dengan sindrom sama? Makasih atas reviewnya~! Salam kenal, Lie! :D

Nee : Makasih atas reviewnya! X3 jadi pengen malu dibilangin ceritanya lucu~ Ini lanjutannya! Makasih sudah menunggu~ XD

Ayaka Aoi : Ohoho! Ternyata ada yang sepaham dengan saya! XD Silahkan dapetin Cam, biar Lillian nggak kepikiran aneh-aneh lagi (maunya dia) XP Salam kenal juga, Ayaka! Dan makasih atas reviewnya! :D lho? Bukan fujo kok….?

Kiroyin9 : Makasih reviewnya, Kiyorin9! (Boleh disingkat Kiya, nggak?) Lillian nggak akan sempat belajar poker face, lha godaan datang terus, rusak duluan poker face-nya sebelum dipake :9 WAH DIFAVE, MAKASIH BANYAK! 3

Ly Rurui : Makasih reviewnya, Rurui! XD Wah, syukurlah Rurui juga suka CamAsh, walaupun mereka jadi atau nggak belom tau upupupu~ X3 Walaaahh udah ketawa mesum aja nih!

Btw, saya tersadarkan kembali bahwa ultahnya Ash itu tanggal 20 bukan 21! DX tapi yasudahlah… anggap aja tanggal 21, yaa! X9 Overall, thank you minna! XD


End file.
